


[完结]【爵警】秘密

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 有拆卸, 爵士, 爵警, 警车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]【爵警】秘密

警车并不喜欢店里的环境。音量过于大，已经远远超过了音频接收器的正常调频范围，不过还好，音乐总有关掉的时候。和音量相比，总是转个不停的激光灯才更让他脑模块疼。一晚上下来，视觉传感器像是经受了一场酷刑一样，让他恨不得找一幅护目镜给自己戴上。  
警车停下脚步，又检查了一遍自己全身，确认标志已经隐藏好，才踏进店里。  
这才是卧底的第二天，警车叹了口气。希望任务早点完成。

银灰色涂装的领班看到警车，还没等他站定问好，就急急忙忙地拉着他往休息室拖。  
“领班，您……”拼力气警车实在拼不过这位大型机。  
“快点去准备一下！清洗，把白色部分涂上珠光漆！还有还有，换上店里统一的钻石车蜡，全身上下都要！还有，用软化剂把胸甲下面的连接管软化一下！还有……”  
警车终于在领班大置换的时候插上了话。“领班，这是要干什么？我来的时候已经做过清洗了。”  
领班上下看了看警车，又在他的胸甲上多瞟了两眼说：“一会儿店里要来一个大主顾，你不需要知道是谁，你只要好好服务就行了！对了，你底盘保护蜡上了没有？接口保护色是什么颜色？”  
警车觉得有点不太对。“我只是个服务生，不需要……”  
“我问你底盘保护蜡上了没有？接口保护色是什么颜色？”领班不耐烦地打断了警车，再次询问。  
警车立刻回答：“底盘保护蜡上过了。接口保护色是乳白色。”  
“嗯。不错。”领班赞许地点了点头，一把把警车推进清洗室，意味深长地说：“好好洗。”

这算是额外任务？警车泡在热油浴里，看着蒸汽一点一点爬满镜子。几天前，上司交给他一个任务，要他潜入这家夜店搜集一个让警局头疼很久的黑帮组织的情报。因为刚入职警局不久，警车正需要这样的机会来证明自己，何况情报工作本来就是他的专长。再加上了解到这家夜店虽然有提供一些低俗服务，但是警车卧底是做普通的服务生，上司再三保证不会发生意外，于是警车立刻就答应了这次的任务。  
但是现在看来，似乎情况有什么不得了的改变了。不过听领班的意思，这个所谓的“大主顾”应该就是警车要找的黑帮头目，至少也是二把手级别的。要获取情报恐怕得下点功夫了，算了，不入虎穴焉得虎子。警车只希望接下来的发展能在他的掌握之中。

从清洗室出来又被领班拉到了大厅里，和几个同样年轻的服务生站在一起。警车这才发现这些TF也和他是同样打扮，干净到一尘不染的装甲，散发着诱惑气息的珠光漆涂料，不同角度有不同色彩的钻石蜡，他甚至能闻到站在他旁边的一辆红色小跑车胸甲下浓烈的软化剂的香味。  
领班又把刚才的话说了一遍，暗示大家要利用自身优势，好好招待今天来的大主顾。说完还特别看了看警车浑圆的胸甲。  
被当成花瓶真不知道是该哭还是该笑啊。警车尴尬地想。

大约傍晚时分，店门口忽然热闹起来，警车看到有几个涂装光鲜的TF簇拥着一个高大的塞伯坦人走了进来。他涂装是深蓝色，看背后的履带和炮管，变形应该是坦克。店里的经理和领班立刻围上去，满脸的笑意几乎把空气融化。领班回头使了个眼色，几个年轻的服务生立刻拥了上去，警车也跟在后面，尽量让自己看起来不那么显眼。  
他的努力取得了成效，大型坦克并没有注意到他，而是伸手搂住离自己最近的一辆小跑车，一边狎昵地抚摸着他的脖颈，一边叼住旁边递上来的雪茄。  
“您可真是许久没来店里了！”经理在旁边点头哈腰。  
“是啊，店里新来了几个侍应，还想让您过过目呢！”领班也立刻讨好地说。  
“我看到了。”大型坦克一手拿下雪茄，冲旁边的小跑车亲昵地吐了个烟圈。“这次的质量看起来还不错。”  
普神在上，现在正经服务生都是高危职业了？警车无力吐槽，再次把自己往坦克身后挪了挪。从他站立的位置和角度，正好能看到坦克手里的雪茄。  
！  
不对！  
警车忽然发现，坦克握着雪茄的手指看起来喷漆完整，没有丝毫磨损。这绝对不是一个黑帮组织成员应有的手指！警车又探了探脖颈，看到坦克的胸甲边缘有一些细小的颗粒，他调动传感器，调至最大接受度，屏气凝神排除掉那堆浓烈的软化剂和钻石车蜡的香气，终于分辨出那些细小颗粒的气味，是一种未完全挥发的液态金属蒸汽喷在机体上形成的气味，警车也知道，这种液态金属只在成瘾性药物的加工作坊里才有。  
事实已经很清楚了，警车甚至不用调动自己的逻辑模块。手指涂漆完整，说明他根本没碰过枪，或是很少接触，这不符合黑帮高级成员应有的特征。装甲缝隙里的小颗粒说明他跟违禁药物生产有关，但是不能完全清理装甲，又说明他没什么足够的经济能力，看来充其量也就是个药贩子，来这里不过是打肿脸充胖子，自己找点虚无缥缈的吹捧罢了。  
一旦明确了眼前的TF和自己的任务没有关系，警车就不会再浪费时间。他借助自己低调的涂装颜色，悄悄转身从人群中退了出去。

黑白涂装真是个好东西。警车无比感激自己的涂装颜色，虽然胸甲上有一片珠光漆，但是他还是顺利离开了那群乌烟瘴气的家伙，可以独自在吧台附近清净一会儿，顺便整理一下这两天来的思路。  
但是，吧台边上已经有个身影了。因为背光，警车看不清那个TF的长相，只能看到他个头不高，和自己一样是黑白的涂装，唯一不同的是，他的背甲上还有那么一点彩色的条纹。  
出于职业要求，警车走过去，带着谦逊礼貌的口吻说：“您好，请问您需要点什么？”  
眼前的TF正跟吧台里的小酒保说笑，闻声转过身。黑色的头雕下是精致的银色面甲，薄薄的金属唇微抿在一起，蓝色的护目镜下带着流光溢彩，正饶有兴趣地打量着警车。  
“你在问我？”人畜无害的微笑。  
“是的，先生，您需要点什么吗？”  
“新来的？”  
警车一怔。事实上在前两天的卧底开始之前他在这家店对面隐蔽观察了一段时间，也基本见识过了这里所有的客人，眼前的TF的确不在他的记忆储存里，但是这句问话又明显是熟客才会说的。警车一时拿不准对方的底细，这个时候话越少越好。  
不过还没等他回答，吧台里的小个子酒保已经笑了起来。“他真是新来的，还不知道你的习惯。哦拜托，看在我的面子上，爵士，别欺负我们可爱的新人。”  
爵士于是再次转过身背对着警车，对酒保说：“我又不是大魔王，你这么说会让可爱的新人害怕我的。”  
“可爱的新人”警车则完全被晾在了一边。  
虽然有点不爽，但是警车注意到了这个叫爵士的TF有一个小动作。他无论刚才扭头看警车，还是跟酒保聊天，都是用左手撑着机体前倾。  
左撇子吗？  
他看到爵士一边和酒保说着什么一边用左手打着手势，酒保被逗得哈哈大笑。  
不过看来爵士好像并不需要他这个服务生，酒保也已经调好了爵士的饮品，一杯高浓度的软酒精饮料，熟练地加上三块冰，推到爵士面前。  
警车后退了两步，重新让自己归于安静角落。  
在他没看到的地方，爵士的护目镜闪了几下。  
新来的？有意思。

第二天警车又看到了爵士。他依旧是独自前来，坐在昨天的位置，左手撑着机体前倾，开口第一句话就是夸奖小个子酒保今天换的新的护目镜边缘色很流行。  
他观察真够仔细的。警车不由得看了几眼，是很漂亮的颜色。  
被夸得心花怒放的酒保不但手脚麻利地给爵士做好加冰的高纯，而且还向爵士推荐了另一款新品，据称是店里今天的主打。  
警车清楚地记得酒保今天下午试调这个新品的时候差点把吧台烧了。  
“我给它起名叫芯情皮鞭（Mood Whiplashes），口感纯厚，无色无味，专为想寻求别样刺激的机体油箱研制，一杯下去，保证你油压爆表，齿轮升天！”  
哦，听起来真够火辣，字面意思的。  
爵士没有客气，他甚至别出心裁地把两杯混合在了一起喝了下去。  
不知道他开芯片了没。警车有点同情地望着爵士。  
不过爵士看起来并没有什么不适，他还和昨天一样，欢快地跟酒保聊着，时不时跟身边经过的其他服务生打个招呼。  
哦，他刚才吹口哨了。警车盯着爵士，蓝色的护目镜下是看不清的表情，和嘴角弯曲得恰到好处的弧度。他经常对别人这样吗？  
不过，我干嘛要盯着他看呢？警车拉回心思，决定停止自己这种“浪费时间”的行为，今天依然没有目标出现，他准备把这几天的客人再次和记忆扇区里的资料对比一下。  
不经意地抬头一瞥，吧台边的身影已经不见了。  
警车疑惑地四下打量了一下，但是没看到爵士。他居然能悄无声息地从他附近消失，这着实让警车吃了一惊。  
“爵士？我也没看到。”酒保正忙着，头也不抬地说。“可能是先走了吧，你要知道，我的新品可不是空有其表。我敢打赌他现在一定钓到一个涂装光鲜线条流畅的小跑车要来个难忘的一夜了。”  
警车干巴巴地陪着笑了几声。不知为什么，总觉得有点放心不下。他看看经理和领班都没注意他，几个同事也各自忙着，就悄悄从后门溜了出去。

出了后门是一条僻静的小巷，警车把夜视镜打开，空气中有汽油挥发的气味。  
“呕！”  
旁边有呕吐的声音。  
警车循声望去，看到了爵士。警车几乎要怀疑现在这个抱着垃圾桶拼命向外呕吐几乎要把油箱倒空了的家伙和刚才泰然自若谈笑风生的那个爵士是不是一个TF。  
“呃……你还好吗？”他走过去，想看爵士是否需要帮助。  
爵士抬头看到警车，一屁股坐在地上。“哦，新来的，是你啊。”  
“我叫警车。”虽然这个状态下警车也不确定他是否能记住自己的名字。  
爵士笑得无比灿烂。“好，我记住了。”  
他像是知道警车在想什么。  
警车扶起他说：“你可以去我的休息室待一会儿。”  
“不用了，我还是在这里吹吹风吧。”爵士靠在墙上，护目镜玩味地看着警车。“如果你能陪我一会儿的话。”  
警车于是也坐在地上，挨着爵士。  
“你多大了？”爵士忽然问。  
警车愣了一下。“我……刚成年。”  
“我猜的没错。你看起来就很嫩，还是学生吧？”  
警车的嘴角抽搐了一下。“嗯……是啊。刚好够出来打工的年龄。”  
“放心，你就算是打黑工我也不会举报你的。”爵士哈哈大笑起来。  
“那还真是多谢了。”  
“哪个学校的？”爵士又问。  
“我……呃……”总不能说我是警校毕业的。  
警车在处理器里迅速编了一个普通的学校，但是还没等他开口，爵士的手指忽然按住了他的嘴唇。柔软的金属层相互接触，警车忽然有一瞬间的迷醉。  
“嘘，别说话，让我来猜一猜。秘密只有在不说出来的时候才最动人。”  
爵士的护目镜离得很近，近到警车从镜面上可以清晰地看到自己的光镜，湛蓝色的光镜和护目镜的颜色几乎融为了一体，被爵士带着一抹风流的笑意包裹了进去。  
警车头一次知道原来有人可以笑得这么迷人。  
“铁堡艺术学校？你的长相和身材看起来就是为艺术而生的。”  
这话跟警车的预期简直相距十万八千里。  
“是的，你猜的真准。”警车决定不跟爵士计较。  
爵士亲热地搂住警车的肩甲。“你知道我是做什么的吗？”  
警车看了看爵士搭着他肩甲的手，黑色的手指灵活地晃来晃去。  
爵士凑近警车的面甲，嘻嘻笑着说：“我是个钢琴家。”  
“哦，那真是太棒了。”  
对于警车平静的反应爵士没有在意，他忽地站起身，一把拽起警车。“走，回我家，我给你弹琴。”  
这又是哪一出？警车一头问号。  
“我还在上班！被领班发现了会扣我工资的！”警车只好找理由拒绝，但是他不确定这个拒绝的理由在爵士这里是否行得通。  
“没关系！我补给你！大不了我包养你！”爵士的力气大得惊人。  
警车已经基本可以推断——爵士喝醉了。

爵士的家在市郊一处安静的小区，算不上很高档，但是环境清幽，倒是符合警车对住处的要求。爵士拽着警车（因为爵士喝醉了他们没法变形）一路踉踉跄跄地走上楼，掏出门卡，把警车推进去，然后自己也进去，反手把门锁上。警车还没来得及打量一下爵士的房间，忽然被他按在墙上。  
“爵士……”  
爵士撞在他的胸上，一手按住他的肩甲，一手捏着他的下巴，就在警车话还没说出口的时候，爵士忽然嘿嘿一笑，薄薄的双唇就贴了上去。  
爵士的吻极富技巧，他用舌尖轻轻撬开警车的防线，挑逗地拨弄着警车的舌头。柔软的金属舌交缠在一起，搅动那不大的空间里充满了电解液。爵士轻咬着警车的舌尖，在他的口腔里轻舔慢刺，亲密地撩拨着那些隐藏在金属粘膜下的小元件。  
警车不是完全没有经验，但还是沉浸在爵士高超的吻技之下。随着爵士的手在他的胸甲上游走，警车的发声器里溢出一声细碎的呻吟。

“然后呢？我干了什么？我拆了你，还是被你拆了？”爵士坐在充电床上，捂着头雕上的小角，昨夜的宿醉让他的脑模块像炸了一样。  
“其实什么都没有。”警车把一杯冷却液递给爵士，爵士颤抖着手接过去，洒了几滴出来，警车于是坐在旁边扶着他，帮他喝完液体。“我被你按在墙上亲了一通之后，你忽然趴在我胸甲上（说到这儿爵士看了看警车的胸甲，警车则面甲红了一下又迅速恢复正常）就下线了。”  
“我可能是醉得太狠了。”爵士接过警车递过来的冰块，贴在自己的脖颈线路上，脸上笑意愈发浓烈。“要是醉得没这么狠，我大概早就把你弄哭了。”  
警车又把一块冰放在爵士头雕上。  
“干嘛？”  
“脑模块也要降降温。”

晚上的夜店里人声鼎沸，到处是散发的荷尔蒙汽油味。警车向门口张望了好几次，始终没看到爵士。想想也是，谁会整天来泡夜店呢？又不是那么闲。  
虽然这么想着，但是另一个念头不可避免地涌了上来。  
想见到他。  
承认吧，你想见到他。

虽然每天都是半夜才回来，但是第二天早上，警车还是会按照正常的工作时间起床，然后去警局。用他的话说，不想落下自己的本职工作。  
我是一个警察。  
警车整理好涂装，开门下楼，准备变成载具形态去警局。  
忽然背后有人拍了他一下，一个熟悉的声音传了过来。  
“好巧啊。”  
是爵士。  
警车差点以为爵士在跟踪他。毕竟刚下楼就见到这也太巧了，爵士的公寓离这里还有一段距离，难道是早上兜风过来的？  
“我早上兜风路过这里，正好看到你出门。你家住这里？”  
他不会是会读芯术吧？警车哭笑不得地想。  
“要去学校吗？”爵士接着问。  
当然不能说要去学校，也不能去警局了，警车只好随便编了个理由。“今天没课，我要去趟超市。”  
“正好我也想去，一起吧。”爵士说。  
警车找不到拒绝的理由，也或许他压根就不想拒绝。  
悄悄在内置通讯器里给大街发了条信息，说自己发现了新的线索要去调查，拜托他向上司请个假。

超市里有幼生体在货架中间跑来跑去，还扯着气球，清脆的笑声漂得到处都是。爵士推着推车，一边看着货架一边问警车：“这边是零食区，有什么想买的？”  
警车盯着能量甜甜圈，大脑模块里在做着疯狂的斗争。  
小恶魔：买吧买吧，甜甜圈多好吃啊！  
小天使：不能买，你体重已经快超标了！  
小恶魔：体重什么的还能再减，今天可是限量版的特制星空甜甜圈！  
小天使：限量版？买买买！  
爵士看着发呆的警车。认真清秀的面甲上却是与此不符的——呆萌。  
他真挺可爱的。爵士饶有兴致地想。  
最终，警车像是下定决心了一样，从货架上取下一包零食，犹豫着放进了推车里。  
就一包，应该没事吧。  
爵士噗嗤一笑，手脚利索地从货架上又拿了足足二十包零食，扔进推车里，冲警车笑了笑。  
“买的多有优惠。”

抱着随便买的一些日用品和二十一包甜甜圈，两个TF走出了超市。警车心里直叹气，真不该来超市，这下可好，一个月的运动怕是白练了。  
爵士接过警车手里的一半零食，自己抱着，一边安慰警车：“没关系，我会监督你锻炼的。”  
警车刚想说什么，旁边前面幼生体手里的气球忽然砰的一声爆了，炸成了碎片。突如其来的声音让周围的路人以为是枪声，一位女TF被吓了一跳，尖叫了一声，一个路过的小跑车差点吓的跳到马路上，连那个看起来高大的装甲车都明显是吓到了。警车也是，出乎意料的变故让他往后退了一步，表情也有一瞬间的凝滞。  
不过爵士却没有。  
他把甜甜圈扔在了地上，右手反应敏捷地把警车拉到背后，左手下垂探到子空间边缘。他背对着警车，但是警车却能感觉到爵士的护目镜像猫一样，死死地盯住声音的来源。  
但是仅仅一秒之后，爵士又恢复了原样，他转过身面对着警车，又把地上的零食捡了起来，自嘲地说：“瞧啊，我都被吓傻了，不过我看你也好不到哪儿去。”  
绝对不是。  
爵士迅速转身是为了消除警车对于把他拉到背后的疑虑。  
右手护住警车是因为他是左利手，接下来要使用左手。  
左手探到子空间边缘是因为里面有小巧便于携带并且杀伤力不大的集中火力武器，比如匕首。  
这样镇静到不同于常人本能的TF，只有经过枪手训练才能做到。而警车在警校里不止一次见过这种枪手训练。  
在那一瞬间，一个可怕的想法在警车的火种里升腾起来。他看了看爵士食指和中指上的磨损，爵士曾经告诉他那是弹钢琴留下的痕迹，但是现在看来，这更像是长期握枪的证明。  
仿佛火种被击中一般，警车突然觉得脚下像灌了铅一样沉重，爵士的声音渐渐远去，其他的一些东西涌了上来，上司的期望、任务的资料、阴霾的云层、夜店里炫目的灯光……

“啊！”警车猛地惊醒，发现自己躺在爵士的卧室里。爵士正趴在旁边的桌上休息，听到声音也被惊起。  
“警车，你醒了？”  
“我在你家？”  
“你刚才突然晕倒，吓死我了。医生说你可能是中暑导致油压爆表了，另外还有，你长期充电时间不足，导致部分线路磨损严重，齿轮咬合力不够，他建议你找时间去好好修补一下。”  
警车心不在焉地答应着，忽然盯住爵士。  
爵士被他盯得莫名其妙。“怎么了？”  
“你上次说要给我弹琴来着……”  
“啊哈，你说这个，没问题！”爵士爽快地打了个响指，扶着警车坐在沙发上，他自己则背对着沙发，打开钢琴盖，冲警车绅士地行了个礼。“请欣赏。”  
警车其实根本就没欣赏，趁着爵士回头弹琴的功夫，他仔细打量着爵士的房间。房间里看起来就是普通的布置，简单的家具和陈设，基本功能的物件，没什么多余的东西。  
爵士要么真的是个普通人，要么就是太深藏不露了。  
警车看了看邮箱，刚才给大街发的查询爵士的邮件还没有回复，那小子应该还在查询中。  
爵士已经弹完了一曲，起身看向警车：“怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
“不错，很喜欢。”警车随口回答。  
“真的吗？”爵士好像十分高兴。  
警车不知道爵士为什么这么开心，但还是点点头。  
“太棒了，这首Jankowski的午夜陌生人，我还是第一次单独给一个人弹奏。”爵士特意强调了最后几个字，声音里充满了绵软。  
警车还在盯着爵士桌上的摆件，一件一件仔细扫描，然后和记忆扇区对比，希望能查到点什么，丝毫没注意到离自己越来越近的护目镜。  
当他从逻辑模块里回过神来的时候已经被爵士推倒在沙发上了。  
“你真是我的小惊喜。”爵士舔了舔嘴唇，勾住警车的脖子。  
不不不，这只能算惊，哪里有喜？警车被迫仰起脖颈，蓝色的光镜里满是惊愕。爵士亲吻着他的下巴，舔吮着他的唇角，护目镜下是藏也藏不住的情欲。  
警车下意识地用手去推爵士。  
然后他正好摸到了爵士的车灯。  
曲线美好的保时捷车灯在他的手掌下忽然闪烁起来，爵士发出一声细腻柔软的喘息。  
警车觉得自己的逻辑模块瞬间短路了。他的火种里升起一种奇怪的感觉，这种感觉就像那晚喝醉的爵士把手指按在他的唇上，就像他拉他进门后突如其来的索吻，就像看不到他的失落与期待重逢，就像回头看到是他那一闪而过的惊喜。  
他抚摸着爵士的后背，指尖勾勒出保时捷背甲车灯的形状，任由爵士在他干涸的嘴唇上索取掠夺。黑色的手指流连在他的胸甲上，指腹摩挲过光滑的金属涂层和圆润的车灯，胸甲下的引擎盖开始空转，排出一团团愈发炽热的置换气体。  
爵士的舌尖下移，舔舐着警车颈部的管线，舌尖带来的电离子潜入警车的脖颈里，包裹住那里的传感元件，电荷回荡在金属的接触面，又继续深入，冲刷着警车的每一个齿轮，爱抚着每一条神经线。脑模块被越来越升温的警报框挤满，处理器里密密麻麻的一片红色。  
在爵士轻咬着他的音频接收器时，警车几乎浑身战栗起来。浓烈的热意和情欲顺着爵士的手指燃遍他的全身，他被挑逗得几乎不能自已。  
爵士一边吻着他，一边沙哑着嗓音问：“对接过吗？”  
对接倒是不陌生，但是他只拆过别人，还没被拆过。  
在警车一瞬间的犹豫中爵士已经知道了答案。他的护目镜调低了亮度，嘴角噙着体贴的微笑，扶起警车的一条腿，温柔地亲吻着他的对接面板。  
警车觉得自己的逻辑线路，啪嗒一声，断线了。

真是疯狂的一夜。  
直到第二天早上上线之后，警车还是不敢相信自己昨晚做了什么。起初爵士还很温柔，很绅士，很体贴，可是随后，护目镜的颜色变得越发暗沉，它的主人也越发狂野，警车无法抑制地回想起自己被爵士按着趴在床上，高高翘起后挡板的样子。  
他还记得爵士满脸冷凝液，沉重的气体从排风扇里排出的声音，还有爵士在他接收器边低声叫他名字的样子。  
他甚至记得自己后来已经神志不清，爵士舔去他的清洗液。  
到底怎么就会走到这一步了呢？警车实在困惑，但是，这种感觉却并不讨厌。和爵士的拥抱，亲吻，甚至对接，都让他有一种可以全身心投入的满足感。  
叮咚一声把他的思绪拉了回来，他收到一条大街发来的消息。大街告诉他，昨天要他查询爵士的资料，几乎没有什么收获。因为爵士的资料少得可怜。  
“如果你实在放心不下，可以通过其他的渠道去查查。”大街最后如是说。  
“你醒了？”爵士从清洗室里出来。“早饭想吃点什么？”  
警车立刻关掉通讯邮箱。  
“我想我还是先去清洗一下。”警车一边说一边掀开织物下床，失去了织物包裹的未着片甲的机体立刻呈现在爵士面前。  
警车发誓他看到爵士的护目镜都亮了。  
来不及多想，机体已经迅速做出了反应。他飞快地扯过床上的织物，把自己从头到脚裹了个严严实实，然后后退一步企图拉开跟爵士的距离。  
理想很美好，现实——更美好。  
他被织物绊倒了。  
就在警车铁了心要启动全身缓冲保护装置的时候，他被爵士拉住了。  
不，是抱住了。  
以一种极为浪漫，极为暧昧，极为令人浮想联翩的姿势。  
“谢谢……谢谢。”警车磕磕巴巴地说。  
“我更希望你用实际行动来表达对我的谢意。”  
警车已经开始习惯爵士随时随地的撩人情话，所以他倒也没太多惊讶，而是用力裹了裹身上的布料，清了清发声器说：“我饿了。”  
爵士一手抱着警车的后腰，一手挑起警车的下巴，带着一抹玩味的笑意。“我还以为昨晚我给你的足够三个周期不用补充能量了。”  
警车陪着干巴巴笑了笑。  
爵士忽然又有了新的主意，他打横抱起警车，顺手掀掉那些碍事的布料。  
“这次试试浴室play怎么样？”  
“什么？……不，放我下来！”

警车是被领班的通讯给吵醒的。银灰色的大型机在那头以摧残他音频接收器的力度询问他为什么翘班，警车只好敷衍了几句打发他。挂断通讯，一双手亲昵地圈住了他的脖子。警车回头一看，爵士正用无比温柔的表情看着他。  
天啊，真不敢相信几个塞时之前这个家伙简直是个恶魔。  
“想吃点什么吗？”轻柔的声音。  
警车觉得自己真的饿了，再不补充能量他会被强制下线的。爵士准备了一些不同口味的能量块，打算喂给警车。  
“我自己来。”警车拒绝了爵士的动作。  
爵士也没推辞，把盘子递给警车，自己也拿了一份，盘腿坐在警车旁边。  
“你经常出去演出吗？”警车问道。  
“不经常。我不太喜欢有固定的行程安排。”  
“那你以什么为生？”警车试探着问。  
“我？”爵士神秘兮兮地说。“杀人。”  
警车的手一抖，差点把能量块扔了。  
“哈哈哈哈！”爵士大笑起来。“逗你的，我做钢琴教师。”  
“你的学生是谁？”警车继续追问。  
“你很感兴趣？”爵士收敛了笑容。  
“我只是在想，你这两天都没出去，你学生不会找你吗？”  
“我想上课的时候才去上课。”爵士又恢复了玩世不恭的态度。“怎么，你对我的钢琴课感兴趣？要不要我教教你怎么在钢琴上拆的时候维持平衡？”  
呵呵。  
好像什么也问不出来。

而在这个时候，上司忽然通知警车暂时中止任务。因为案子的时间已经超过了上面规定的时间，被发了一通脾气的上司决定暂时搁置，同时通知警车撤出在夜店的卧底任务。  
这也就意味着警车见不到爵士了。  
不知为何，一想到这儿，火种里就有一种很难过的感觉。警车认为这是自己对于任务的执着。  
但是他不会放弃。爵士越是嘴紧，他就越认为爵士有事瞒着他。既然正常的方法查不出来什么，那就不妨试试其他的渠道。

警车七拐八拐来到城市南郊的一条小巷，这里到处是污水横流的棚户，路边有各种油料挥发的气味，地上还偶尔可见醉倒的流浪汉。  
警车来到一个破旧的小屋子前，推开门，里面昏暗的光线让他立时眯起光镜。屋里走出来一个TF，黑色涂装，个子很小，背后有一个脏兮兮的扰流板。  
“天啊，怎么又是你！”黑色涂装颇为懊恼地说。  
“盖比，我需要你查一个人。”警车抹了抹凳子，勉强抹出一点能看出颜色的地方，坐了下来。  
“得了吧！每次你来找我都没好事！”名叫盖比的TF用手指戳了戳警车的车灯，毫不客气地拒绝。“再说了，我凭什么要冒着危险去给你弄情报？我酬劳很高的，就凭你那点薪水，你能付得起？别以为你以前保过我就可以刷胸付钱！”  
警车不慌不忙地说：“海格议员最近正因为哄抬能量块物价被调查，他没法支付你酬劳了吧，所以你才过的这么拮据。”  
最后两个字，警车几乎带上了一丝嘲讽。  
他渣的，上来就被掐住了。盖比的神色有些慌张，但还是强自镇定地说：“哦，那我只好节衣缩食过几天了。不过你也知道，像我这样的人，永远不缺工作，我可是包打听。”  
“没错。不过你要是被扔进重型犯监狱了还能打听到什么呢？那些家伙的输出管尺寸吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“你以为海格被抓，你只是拿不到钱这么简单？海格家门口的摄像头可是我负责监控的。”  
“你？！”盖比立刻明白了警车的意思。  
“所以，”警车啪的一声把桌子上几瓶劣质汽油饮料扫到地上，在一片丁玲桄榔声中把脚翘在了桌子上，似笑非笑地看着他。“这份监控资料要交给谁，就看你了。”

“这个人我知道。”盖比看着爵士的照片，从记忆扇区里调取资料。  
“你确定？”  
“没错。爵士，对外职业是钢琴家，但是他跟一个叫‘奥鲨’的黑帮组织有联系。我曾经在他们的内部聚会上见过他，他当时就和头目在一起，神情亲热得就像，哦，就像他的小姘头一样。——嘿，你怎么了？”  
“没什么。你帮我调查他的资料，越详细越好。”

盖比的工作效率奇高。不过一天的时间，他就把一份爵士经常出入的地点和对应的时间明细给了警车。警车考虑到爵士应该见过盖比，就没有把跟踪的任务交给他，而是和大街他们几个商量了一下，制定了详细的跟踪方案。

盖比的名单也不是百分百准确，毕竟爵士是个活生生的自由体，而且他也不喜欢固定的行程。警车他们连着几天蹲点守候也没有什么发现，有时候他们过去发现爵士刚刚离开，有时候他们盯了半天刚去到下一个地点结果接到报告说爵士过去了。爵士就像在跟他们捉迷藏一样，他们进一步，爵士就退一步，他们退一步，爵士又待在原地等着他们。连一向好脾气的大街都被折磨得没脾气了。  
这样下去只是浪费时间。警车想了想，决定和大街他们分头去执行追踪方案，这样总有能找到爵士的时候。  
今天警车守在一家高档餐厅门口。据说爵士一个塞时之前刚刚进去，像是要去和什么人见面。警车熄灭自己的引擎，躲在对面小巷的阴影里，光镜一刻不错地盯着餐厅门口。  
没过多久，爵士就从餐厅里出来了，和他一起出来的，还有那个警车不止一次在上司办公桌上的照片集里看到的熟悉的面孔。奥鲨组织的老大。  
棕色的大型坦克对手下说了什么，然后爵士笑了笑，说了一句，大坦克也笑了。正当警车试着调大音频接收器的范围，忽然看到他毫无顾忌地搂住爵士的肩甲，亲吻了上去。  
爵士也对此表示配合。  
手下对此似乎已是司空见惯。  
有那么一瞬间警车觉得自己死机了，音频接收器也好，视觉传感器也好，机体线路元件统统罢工，所有的信息都接收不到了，他的眼前只剩下一片白色，和那晚接收器边爵士轻念他名字的声音。  
大街的通讯把他拉了回神。棕色坦克已经和手下离开，爵士目送他们，随后转身向相反方向变形驶去。  
警车立刻发动引擎，跟了上去。

西郊的路警车很少来，也不是特别熟。所以在爵士一个加速之后，警车忽然找不到他了。  
警车转了转光镜，确认目标丢失，急忙变回人形，打开地图，他要以最快的速度查找一下爵士可能的路线和位置，也许还能找到他。  
正当警车在处理器里仔细研究地图的时候，忽然肩膀被人拍了一下。  
“好巧啊。”  
是爵士。  
警车十分庆幸自己只是在处理器里看地图而没有拿出来。  
“没想到在这里见到你，今天没课吗？”爵士接着说。  
“是的，今天没课。”  
“来这里做什么？逛街？”  
“我……哦，来找一个朋友，可惜他临时有事。”警车摆出一副十分无辜的样子。  
“正好，我也刚忙完，要不要陪我一起去喝一杯？”

警车十分惊讶在闹市中还有这样一个安静所在。爵士轻车熟路地带着他来到了一家不大却很温馨的甜品店。店里布置着粉色的丝带和贴纸，有欢快的幼生体在柜台前两眼放光，甜蜜喂食的小情侣在角落里喃喃私语。  
“这家店的招牌甜点，焦糖齿轮和布列尼盖浇油桶，哦对了，今天水星香薄荷酱贴苹果不限量特供哦！”  
警车觉得大概是之前的甜甜圈让爵士队自己有什么误会了，他很想澄清自己并不是甜食党，但是在他开口之前，一个活泼可爱的幼生体因为买到了自己想要的蛋糕太过于激动以至于绊在了桌子腿上，又被弹开，冲着爵士撞了过来。  
蓝色的护目镜在一刹那变成亮白色。  
但是还没等爵士有所反应，警车已经下意识地挡在了爵士面前。他弯曲双腿以缓解那个小重型装甲车冲过来的力度，一面把爵士护在身后。这个高度，那个小鬼正好撞到了他的头雕上。  
哐叽。  
旁边一个TF心疼地摸了摸自己的角徽。看着就疼。  
不，这不是重点。  
警车捂着嘴。这才是重点。  
他受到的冲击力比较强，已经能感到嘴里有能量液的味道了。  
小鬼傻眼了。“你不要紧吧。”  
警车摇摇头，对他露出一个温和的笑容。  
小鬼迅速被家人领走，爵士看着警车。“疼吗？”  
警车说：“没什么大不了的，我以前受的伤比这严重多了。”  
“你以前经常受伤？”  
“哈，不是，我是说……我小时候比较调皮……”  
爵士买了两个冰淇淋，坐在警车对面的座位上。  
“我不是幼生体了。”警车没有接爵士递过来的冰淇淋。  
爵士把冰淇淋再次递过去。“凉的东西可以止住能量液。”  
警车摆摆手，还在想着家里的甜甜圈。  
爵士舔了一口冰淇淋上的奶油。“警车。”  
“嗯？”警车回过神看着爵士。“怎么了爵……”  
爵士起身越过小桌子，俯身吻住了警车。  
甜腻的能量奶油顺着爵士的舌头滑进警车的口腔里，越过那并不坚固的 ，挑逗着他的舌头。在能量奶油的润滑下，毫无阻挡地侵占他的口腔。爵士捧起警车的面甲，将双唇覆盖在警车的双唇上，他带着奶油的舌尖伸进警车牙齿的轮廓里，又深深地探进，啃咬着里面的传感器，逗弄着一个个细小的元件。他的舌头舔舐着里面的金属粘膜，手指在警车的脖颈管线上游走，轻柔地抚摸达特森美好而性感的门翼。  
当警车回过神来准备搂住爵士加深这个吻的时候，忽然瞥到旁边的幼生体被家人捂住了光镜。  
爵士也发现了，他抬起头，冲警车噗嗤一笑。  
“此地不宜。”

那就找一个相宜的。  
在一条背阴的小巷子里，警车绵软的呻吟声变得破碎，又被爵士粗重的置换声所取代，淹没在甜腻的水声中。爵士抱着警车流畅的腰线，不停地舔吻着他，从角徽，到光镜，到鼻尖，到唇角，一路下滑，电解液在他的胸甲上留下一道道亮晶晶的痕迹，极带情色意味。  
警车勉强背靠着墙壁站稳，为了维持平衡，他不得不把手伸到背后抵着墙壁，这样就给了爵士更大的空间。保时捷用胸甲蹭着他的车前灯，手指在胸甲下的引擎上和对接面板指尖来回游移，时不时释放一点微小的电流，看着警车因为这小小的刺激而无助扭动的样子。  
“你真迷人。”爵士舔了一口警车的音频接收器。  
警车被这直白的夸奖烫到温度飙升。  
在他愣神的瞬间，爵士伸手打开了他的对接面板，接口已经变得湿润，粘稠的液体连成了细长的丝线，从接口顺着爵士的手指滴下来。  
爵士没再迟疑，他打开自己的对接设备，扶住警车的底盘，飞快地把已经充能完毕的输出管送进了那片温热的天堂。  
接口被填满的饱胀感让警车差点当场死机。  
他哆嗦着，几乎无法站立，他的门翼蹭在墙上，头雕向后仰起，形状美好的胸甲在爵士的眼前可怜地颤抖着。  
爵士无法忍耐地加快了速度，他抬起警车的双腿，双手托住达特森的底盘。警车失去了借力点，几乎全身挂在爵士身上。他就像被钉在爵士的输出管上一样，环住爵士的脖颈，在感觉那根粗大的凶器顶到油箱垫片的时候狠狠地咬住了爵士的肩甲。

“你可真是不留情面。”爵士端着高纯，虽然这话听起来是抱怨，可是却一点不快都听不出来  
始作俑者则假装没听到他的话。  
他们现在正在一家油吧的卡座里。昏暗的灯光，古调的音乐，如果不是刚被拆完实在没力气警车大概也不会跟爵士来这里进行所谓的休息。  
爵士点了一杯高纯，又给警车点了一杯低度汽酒。  
“补充一下能量。”他对警车说。  
“我觉得该补充能量的是你。”  
“要我喂你吗？”爵士端起酒杯，手腕灵活地打了个转，杯子里的液体竟然一滴也没洒出来。他的手指灵活地简直可怕。  
警车一把接过酒杯，一饮而尽。  
处理器有点热。  
周围的空气有点热。  
连爵士看起来都在发热。  
警车晃晃脑袋，一杯低度汽酒而已，不至于吧。  
因为酒量很小，加之工作原因，警车平时几乎没喝过酒，偶尔喝也只喝低度饮料。可是现在这种感觉，完全不像是低度饮料该有的反应。  
穿着得体的老板和机器人侍者疾步走过来。老板对着爵士上来就是一鞠躬：“对不起，十分对不起！因为我的侍者的失误，把给您的两杯饮料弄混了，为了表示我们的歉意，本店再免费送您一杯……”  
“不必了。”爵士对老板大度地挥了挥手，表示自己完全不在意。  
毕竟，喝醉的警车可是从来没见过的。

“我讨厌你。”警车忽然说。  
爵士正一手拉着警车的胳膊搭在自己脖子上，一手正抱着他的腰，费劲地带着他往家里走。听到这句话，一向机见机爱花见花开汽车见了也爆胎的万机迷爵士有点受伤。  
“为什么讨厌我啊？”  
“你刚才欺负我！”警车哼了一声，伸手在爵士腰上打了一下。“你故意在我保护叶上捣乱，就是不进来！”  
“噗！”爵士忍不住想笑，忽然又想到警车现在是醉酒状态，顿时玩心大起。“那你说，我应该怎么做呢？”  
警车停下了脚步，认真地想了想。好像想不出来，用手托着自己面甲，嘴巴也嘟起来，看起来十分郁闷。  
爵士想捂胸甲。捂警车胸甲。  
“你就应该直接进来，搞什么啊！”警车忽然想到了解决办法，他气哼哼地再次推了爵士一把。  
“怎么直接进？”爵士舔舔嘴唇，接着问。  
“把你的输出管子给老子伸进来！伸到老子的接口里啊！”警车白了爵士一眼。  
“我不知道该怎么做啊？”爵士暗笑。  
“笨死了，我教你！”警车很生气，一把推倒了爵士，咔嚓一声拽掉了爵士的对接面板。【爵士：嗷疼！】  
“你看着，就是这个东西！”警车伸手握住爵士的输出管，上下揉了几下：“就是这个！咦，它怎么软软的？”  
“你要在街上就跟我对接吗？”爵士没想到警车一杯高纯会醉成这样。  
“你也知道这是街上！”警车一巴掌拍在爵士的输出管上。【爵士：住手！】  
银色的面甲上看起来十分委屈，警车哼哼唧唧地说：“那你还不赶紧把我带回家，给我弹琴去！”  
“弹琴？”爵士有点跟不上警车的脑回路。  
“你没用输出管弹过琴吗？”警车哀怨地看着爵士，一幅恨铁不成钢的样子。  
“没，真没。”爵士哭笑不得。  
“那你算什么钢琴家！”警车踉跄着站起身，不理爵士了。  
“谁说我是钢琴家了？”爵士从背后抱住警车。“我是个小偷，专门偷你火种的。”  
“那你会用输出管弹钢琴吗？”警车又问。  
“咱能不提输出管了行吗？”  
“不行！”警车面露凶光。  
“好好好，那你跟我回家去，我弹琴给你听。”爵士像哄幼生体一样哄着警车。  
“我不要！”警车忽然挣脱了爵士的手，很伤心地说。“你今天亲了别人，你不要我了。”  
爵士差点当街按住警车来个世纪长吻，吻断他的保险丝最好。  
“你怎么知道我亲了别人？”  
“在莱比热餐厅门口，我看到了。”  
“所以你吃醋了？”爵士试探着问。  
“我！才！没！有！”警车用尽全身力气在爵士音频接收器旁吼了一声。  
爵士的护目镜都被震得变成了浅色。他刚想回头，忽然听到警车伏在他的后背哭了起来。  
什么情况？  
警车哭得上气不接下气，置换都出不来。“你拆了我，又去亲别人！我要把你的输出管剁碎！”  
旁边几个好事围观的TF吓得四散奔逃。  
爵士心里暗暗好笑。“所以你还是吃醋了。”  
“我就是吃醋了怎么着吧！”警车揪住爵士的脖子来回晃。  
爵士被他勒得护目镜都甩飞了。  
警车忽然停了下来。他第一次见到爵士的光学镜。冰蓝色的光学组件覆盖着传感器，把细小的线路隐藏在下面，夜已经深了，细碎的星空洒在那片深渊里，有淡色的星星在倒映在闪烁。  
警车不由自主地伸手抚摸上爵士的光镜。  
爵士的手指覆盖上警车的手指。  
黑色和白色，十指相扣。

警车上线之后的第一个反应就是大脑模块像炸裂了一样疼。简直痛不欲生。  
昨晚到底怎么了？他隐约记得爵士给自己点了一杯低度汽酒，然后的一切记忆就像断了线的风筝一样，飞到九霄云外去了。  
依旧是在爵士的家里，不过爵士没在。  
邮箱里有一通爵士的简讯。  
“我有事出去一下。能量块在厨房。”  
警车回复：“谢谢你昨晚照顾我，希望没给你添麻烦。”  
“不麻烦，一点也不麻烦。顺便，昨晚你的样子很可爱。”  
还附了一张警车手托着面甲嘟着嘴的照片。  
好想跳火种源啊。  
“立刻把它删掉。”  
“为什么？这张照片现在是我的社交头像了。”  
警车气结。但是他忽然想到爵士的身份，想了想回复说：“你不怕会让你朋友误会吗？”  
“哦对了，说到这个，今晚你有时间吗？我朋友开了个舞会，你陪我一起去吧，正好可以让他们见见你。”  
警车有点拿不准爵士这个所谓“朋友的舞会”是什么，和黑帮组织是否有关系。在思索了几秒钟之后，他回复了爵士。  
“好的。”

“不行，这太危险了！”大街首先反对。  
“我赞同，你很可能是羊入虎口。”飞过山也表示不行。  
“还是从长计议吧。”探长拍了拍警车。  
“我会做一个详细方案的，再说了，不是还有你们在外围接应我吗？”警车觉得这是个好机会。  
只要是警车认定的事，谁也改变不了。

当警车跟着爵士走进会场的时候，才觉得不太对。这看起来根本不像是个舞会，更像是一种宗教仪式。四周的窗帘拉得紧紧的，透不进一丝光线，高高的天花板上悬垂着黄色的丝缎，光可鉴人的地板上散落着奥鲨的标志，三步一个保镖，五步一个守卫，气氛肃穆而安静，连一丝话语声都听不到。  
警车紧跟在爵士身后，看着他一言不发坐到角落里，和他用内线沟通。  
“这是什么现场？”  
“抱歉我对你撒谎了，如你所见，这是一个葬仪现场。”  
“为什么要带我来这儿？”  
“我等会儿回答你。”  
“你到底是什么人？”  
“秘密只有在不说出来的时候才最动人。”  
爵士说完这句话，看了警车一眼，就不再说话。  
警车只好跟场外的大街发信息，告知他场内的情况。大街回复说长官你放心吧，我就在外面守着呢，如果有人敢伤害你，我就balabala……  
在警车抬头的时候，他忽然发现爵士不见了。四下张望也看不到他，警车心里忽然有点慌。他尽可能地不引起别人的注意，小心低调地在人群中穿梭，寻找那个熟悉的身影。  
那个熟悉的保时捷没找到，警车却看到了另一个熟悉的身影。那是奥鲨组织的一个中级头目，警车曾经跟他正面交过手，被他逃掉了，没想到在这里见到。担心被他认出来，警车低下头，谨慎地从后面穿过。  
但是他撞到了另一个TF。那个家伙好像很生气，但是又不敢说话太大声，他拉住警车的胳膊，压低了声音表示自己的愤怒。警车连忙道歉，可是刚一抬头他就愣住了。  
这是另一个中级头目，而且更糟糕的是，他还被警车送进去过。  
那个家伙显然也认出了警车，他指着达特森，嘴巴张成了O型。“是，是……是你！快来人，这里有条子！”  
警车立刻在他脚上狠狠踩了一脚，趁他吃痛放手的时候，转身就消失在人群里。

身后的追赶声越来越大，警车跌跌撞撞爬上楼梯。他刚刚被电子枪击中了肩膀，虽然不致命，但是却严重影响了他的速度。他扶着肩膀，想撞开一扇门，躲一时是一时，大街他们应该很快就会进来了，自己要做的就是尽可能拖延时间，以及，活下去。  
可是门是锁着的。警车来不及躲想，又去撞另一扇门，也是锁着的。眼看着后面的声音越来越大，可能是能量液的痕迹被发现了。警车抱着最后一点希望，踹向一扇门。  
还没等他抬脚，那扇门自己开了。  
一双手把他拉了进去。

“爵士？”警车看着眼前的TF。  
“如果让我知道是谁干的，我绝对饶不了他！”爵士扶警车坐下，从房间里找了一点简单的材料，帮警车固定住肩膀，把断裂的电线清理出来，勉强接好。  
“这到底怎么回事？”疑问太多了，他急需要一个解释。  
“嘘。”爵士把手指按压在他的嘴唇上，示意他噤声。警车忽然想起爵士喝醉的那个晚上，他也是这样靠近自己，柔软的金属层压着他的双唇。  
我大概是那个时候爱上他了。警车愣愣地想。  
“嗙”的一声巨响，紧接着又是一声，又是一声。  
是爆炸声。  
狭小的房间随着这巨大的晃动而变得犹如暴风雨中的孤岛，天花板摇摇欲坠，周围的一切东西都在倾倒，噼里啪啦地砸下。

“长官，长官你在哪里？”大街焦急的喊声终于把警车呼唤上了线。  
“大……街？”警车觉得发声器里好像有一把刀子在磨一样。  
“长官你终于回应了！”大街激动地哭出来了。“整栋建筑物都被炸塌了，现在救援队正在赶来的路上！长官你别下线，和我说话！坚持一下，马上我就救你出来！”  
“好……”警车艰难地回头看了看，爵士正压在他的身上，而一根巨大的房梁又压在爵士的身上，他的一只胳膊断掉了，接线处的电线冒着噼里啪啦的火花。  
“爵士！”  
爵士睁开光镜，看了看自己的胳膊，勉强从房梁下钻出来。动作牵扯到了断口，他挤出一个笑容来。“不用谢我，毕竟你上次在甜品店也救过我。”  
“到底怎么回事？”  
“就像你看到的，黑帮组织头目死了，死于帮派内讧，葬礼会场发生了爆炸，估计整个连窝端了。”  
“那你呢？你的身份是什么？”  
“你觉得我是谁？”  
“你也是这个黑帮的成员，不是吗？你上次在超市外护住我的那个动作，是标准的枪手训练动作；你的左手食指和中指磨损符合长期拿枪特征；这个黑帮组织中有一个让对手闻风丧胆的左撇子杀手，而你就是左利手；我发现你的钢琴上有能量液反应，而且还有硝烟痕迹……”  
爵士赞许地点点头。“推理得真不错。警察先生。”  
警车不可思议地看着爵士。“你什么时候知道的？”  
“从我见到你的第一眼起，我就觉得你不一般。在其他服务生都围在那个装模作样的大坦克旁边时，你却悄悄退了出来，我当时就注意到你了。至于调查你的身份，对我来说易如反掌。”  
原来爵士早就知道了。  
“那你为什么要带我来这儿？你把我当成什么？”警车的火种里忽然弥漫起撕心裂肺的痛苦。  
“这个嘛，我暂时不能告诉你。秘密只有在不说出来的时候才最动人。”  
爵士走近警车，仅剩的一条手臂忽然用力，砸在警车脖颈间的一个节点。他下手非常重，警车感到一阵剧痛，然后便下线昏迷了过去。

后来当警车被大街从废墟里救出来的时候，身边并没有爵士。他就像一只蝴蝶一样，在警车的肩头做了短暂的停留之后，就飞到了云里，消失不见了。  
警车每次路过他们曾经一起走过的小路时，就会想起爵士。可是身边永远没有那个熟悉的声音。爵士的公寓也被封存了，所有的东西都贴上了封条，包括那架钢琴。  
警车亲手锁上了那扇门，门里有他曾经想要呵护的全世界，现如今，只剩下记忆扇区里被深埋的数据。  
和一个黑白色的背影。

授勋仪式结束，警车荣升内阁行政官。他又默念了一遍自己的誓言，以普神的名义，效忠正义，效忠人民，效忠塞伯坦，直至火种回归。  
会做到的。  
我是一名警察。  
敲了敲门，得到许可之后，警车推开领袖的办公室门，立正行礼。  
“听说您找我？”  
金色的高大机体放下手中的事务说：“你刚履职，我想有人帮你的话会让你更加得心应手。为了找到一个合适的人选，我可是大老远把在外修养的重量级人物给请了回来，他以前是我们的王牌卧底，精通情报工作，希望能对你有所帮助。”  
警车略略低头，表示对领袖的安排非常感谢。  
领袖满意地点点头，冲着里面的隔间说：“请出来吧，爵士。”  
警车慢慢地抬起头，他看到那个熟悉的黑白色的身影，身后的阳光格外地明媚湿润，戳的他睁不开光镜。他想笑，想放声大笑，细小的呼吸从唇间溢出却成了无声的哽咽。  
所有的温柔，所有的目光，所有的亲吻，所有的迷茫，在他的火种里，堆积成殇。  
他会回来的。他一直都知道。  
警车走向爵士，他一脚脚踩灭那些岁月的彷徨，面对着玻璃窗外奔涌的阳光，火种在经久不息的期望中吟唱。  
他伸出手去。  
“你好。”

欢迎回来，爵士。  
I’m back, Prowl.


End file.
